Presented is a multi-channel data process to utilize wavefront multiplexing (WF muxing) for data storage and data stream transport with redundancy on cloud or in a distribution network for enhanced data survivability and faster data access. This processing features additional applications for multi-media recording and data communications via transponding platforms including satellites, unmanned air vehicles (UAVs), and others. Multiple concurrent data streams are pre-processed by a wavefront multiplexer (WF muxer) into multiple sub-channels or wavefront components, where signals from respective data streams are replicated into sub-channels. These replicated data streams are linked via a unique complex weighting vector (amplitude and phase or their equivalents), or “wave-front”, which are also linked by various spatially independent wavefronts. Additional input data streams including probing data streams, which are known priori to intended receivers, are embedded and linked via some of the independent wavefronts. Aggregated data streams in sub-channels are unique linear combinations of all input data streams. Generating redundancy for stored or transported data are options in the WF muxing process. Post-processing via a wavefront de-multiplexing (WF demuxing) device converts various sub-channel data streams back to the original data streams, utilizing the embedded probing data streams to restore orthogonality or independency among multiple wavefronts. With built-in redundancy options, the multichannel processing for storage and transport will feature better survivability as well as faster access, and will not need all but sufficient numbers of various sub-channel data streams in reconstituting original data streams.
Methods and apparatus are described in regard to survivability of data transport and storage on cloud via wavefront multiplexing and wavefront de-multiplexing. There are four important features; (1) back up data storage distributed on cloud, (2) customized shared redundancy for enhanced survivability, (3) remote accessibility via mobile devices, and (4) Data base on storage house-keeping information on the stored data sets such as formulations and parameters of WF muxing/demuxing, locations and file names of stored data on cloud, and other related information.